Always with u
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after -Secret of Scorpions
1. Chapter 1

Set during and after - **The secret of Scorpions…**

**CID bureau **-

Abhi, ACP, Freddy nd Vivek busy in their work…their mind diverted to sound coming to them nd they look at the person…nd a smile came on everyone's face…

Thats not other that our Beloved Daya Sir…he smiles on see them all…

Freddy moving ahead - are Daya Sir…

Dn than they showed some flashbacks how he get injured…

**Abhi** move ahead to greet him - are aao hazoor ao…aapke bina to is mehfil mein koi rang hi nahin tha…baitho baitho baitho baitho….nd he pulled chair nd place his left hand on his shoulder nd helped him to make sit carefully…nd stand beside him…

**Vivek** - lekin Sir aapko to araam karne ki salah di gyi thi…

**ACP** - oh ho…are use ane to do…ate hi uspar chadhne lage tum…are aaj mera ghayal sipahi itne dino baad maidaan mein phir se utra hai…uska dil khol ke swagat karo…aur Daya kaise ho?

**Daya** - Sir…ghar baithe baithe bore ho gya Sir…nd

**Abhi** bent down near his head nd speak - achha koi aur wajah to nai thi…

**Daya** - haan socha zyada kaam hone ki wajah se Freddy royega…dn their scene continues…

After this they went to the site to investigate the case…dn then at one scene when Kashish got murdered…they were investigating from other men nd Daya was trying to convince a man that he is there if he need…he can stay whole night with him….nd then he move to other side to see map…

**Man** to Freddy - kya saab…ek CID wala khud baisakhi pe chal raha hai…ha han…ye kya bachayega mujhe saab…

**Freddy** place his right hand on his shoulder nd proudly looking at Daya - bachhe…inka naam Daya hai Daya…ye clutches ke saath mein bhi das logon se ek saath fight kar sakte hain…samjhe…nd after that they involved in investigation nd real culprit got catched…nd then they were about to move their homes…

**Daya** moving downward from ramp…it was hard for him but he manages…he is feeling pain due to whole day work though Abhi nd ACP try their best to not to bother him much or involve him in other works… phir bhi he was feeling pain…nd he was moving towards road to catch taxi…

**Abhi** stop him - Daya…chal baith aja…

**Daya** - nai boss…mujhe aaj…aaj doctor ke paas jana hai yaar…

**Abhi** - to baith main le chalta hu…aja…

**Daya** - r u sure…koi kaam to nai hai na…

**Abhi** - kya yaar…itni formality kyu kar raha hai…chal baith jaldi…nd he opens door to make him sit properly - araam se…

**Daya** smiles nd sit beside him...

**Abhi** - chale…

**Daya** bit sad - chalo boss…

**Abhi** starts the Qualis dn than look at Daya's face - bahut dard ho raha hai…

**Daya** smiles fakely - nai boss…nai ho raha…

**Abhi** smiles - Doctor kya kehta hai…

**Daya** - theek ho jayega thora time lagega…

**Abhi** - achha hai…

**After 15 minutes** -

**Daya** - Boss yehi utaar do…meri appointment hai yaar…

**Abhi** - achha chalo main bhi chalta hu…free hu main bhi…

**Daya** - nai boss…tum kyu takleef karoge…

**Abhi** - shutup Daya dobara ise takleef kaha to…tumhare liye kuch bhi samjha…chal bata kahan hai hospital…

**Daya** - age se right lena boss…

**Abhi** move towards that side nd stop near hospital…helped Daya to come out nd then enter hospital…

**Inside hospital** -

**Abhi** - tum baitho yahan main poochta hu…he make him sit on chair nd move towards reception nd asked about doctor…

**Receptionist** - Sir aap baithiye main abhi batata hu Doctor ko ke unke patient a gaye hain…

**Abhi** - g thanks nd he move towards Daya - bulate hain abhi…nd he sit beside him…look at his face - tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho…kya baat hai…

**Daya** - nai wo…kuch nahin Abhi…aisa kuch nahin hai…nd at same time nurse call them…

**Nurse** - Mr. Daya aapko Dr. bula rahe hain…

**Abhi** smiles - g ate hain abhi…nd he get up nd give Daya hand to support nd move towards Dr.'s room…Abhi too move with him…

**Daya** - Abhi tum yehi ruk jao

**Dr.** - aiaye Mr. Daya…kaise hain aap? Nd he forwards his hand to shake…aiaye baithaye…

**Daya** shake hand with him - m fine doctor…nd he sat on chair…Abhi helped him to sit…

**Dr.** looking at Abhi - aap inke saath hain…

**Daya** - Dr. he is my friend Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…

**Dr.** forward his hand toward him nd shake hand with Abhi - are kya baat hai…hamare khushkismati hai aap yahan aye….bahut suna hai aapke bare mein…baithaye...he signals him to sit…

**Abhi** sitting beside Daya - g shukriya…

**Dr.** looks at Daya - to Daya…dekhen kitna improvement hui hai…nd he signal him to lie down on examination bed…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - pata nahin kya karega abb ye… aur Abhijeet bhi saath mein hai abb to…he becomes nervous…

**Dr.** - Daya aap plz latiyae wahan…dn he look at Abhi…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's back - Daya kya soch rahe ho…

**Daya** - kuch nahin…nd he get up…Abhi too get up nd he moves towards examination table…

**Dr.** softly - Daya…relax hokar leto…

**Daya **looking above- ok doctor…

**Dr.** hold his leg nd move it slowly…

**Daya** feels intense pain - ahhhhh Dr. plz araam se…

**Dr.** - Daya tum jaante ho is tarah tum apni problem aur bada rahe ho… tumne abhi tak physio start nahin karwai na…bola tha maine tumhe ghar par bhi kuch exercise karni hai…

**Daya** - ok doctor kar loonga…

**Dr.** left his leg nd give him hand to get up by placing other hand on his back nd support him to get up…

**Abhi** was listening all this - _oh to isi liye Daya nai chahta tha main yahan aou aur ye sab pata chale mujhe…_

Dr. came dn sat at his respective chair…

**Abhi** move towards Daya nd give him chair to sit - sab theek hai Doctor **Dr.** - aap inke saath rehte hain…he speak looking at Abhi…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes - nai Dr. main nahin rehta inke saath…lekin baat kya hai…

**Daya** interrupts - wo kuch nahi Abhi…

**Abhi** give him ager look - Daya tum chup karo...

Day turns his face downward…

**Dr. ** - Daya akela rehta hai…inka koi family member bhi nahin rehta inke saath?

**Daya's** expression changes on hear this but he manage to speak - nai… nahin…wo yahan nahin rehte…door rehte hai sab…main akela rehta hu…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes too…as wo itna jaanta tha he has Bhaiya bhabhi but don't know ke they r not in touch with Daya…nd the bigg thing was he was not aware of Daya is an orphan…

**Dr.** - oh…agar hota to achha hota apke liye…kyu ke aapke liye rest zaruri hai…aapko exercise bhi regular karni hai jo aap nahin kar rahe… aap jaante hai aapki peeth mein chot lagi hai…aapki leg mein minor fracture hua hai…agar aapne abb khyaal nahin rakha to ye problem permanent ho jayegi…jitna der karenge itni mushkil badegi…is liye plz take care of ur health…

**Daya** - main…main khyaal rakhuga Dr. dn he get up…

**Dr.** surprises - Daya…baitho…

**Daya** - main…main chalta hu Dr.

**Abhi** - Daya ruko to sahi yaar…dn he look at Dr. nd signal him to keep quite…Abhi nodded his head in yes nd speaks looking ta Daya - Daya main ata hu baitho tum gaadi mein…nd Daya left the room…

**Dr.** advised him something nd he too came out after 5 minutes…

**Abhi** came outside - ye Daya kahan chala gya…nd he saw Daya was talking with kids there…

**Abhi** smiles on see him laughing with kids…he move close to him nd pat place his hand on his shoulder…

**Daya** turn his face towards him - a gaye Abhi tum…

**Abhi** smiles- chalo Daya…

**Daya** - Abhijeet…tum plz pareshaan mat ho…

**Abhi** - Daya…tum chup chap nahin chal sakte…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - theek hai boss…jaisi tumhari marzi…nd he pat kids cheek - beta jao ander apni mummy ke paas…bahar mat niklna ok…

**Boy** - ok…bye….thank you for chocolate…nd he run inside…

**Daya** looking at boy nd smiles a bit nd then become sad…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd observing Daya nd he speak after sometime - Daya chale…

**Daya** - haan…haan chalo Abhi…nd he move towards Qualis nd sat inside…

**In Qualis** -

**Abhi** - Daya…tum physio kyu nahin karwa rahe….

**Daya** took sigh - are karwata hu na yaar…ye doctor to aise hi bolta rehta hai…tum tension mat lo…sab theek hai…

**Abhi** looking at time - bhookh lagi hai tumhe Daya…

**Daya** - nai Abhi…main late khata hu khana…

**Abhi** bite his lip - theek hai Daya…jaisa tumhe theek lage nd they remain quite after sometime…

**After 35 minutes** -

Abhi stop Qualis outside his house….

**Daya** who was not aware of all this as he was lost in his own thoughts realize after sometime - are Abhijeet…yahan kyu le aye…mujhe ghar chod dete yaar…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya…tum abb yahan rahoge mere saath samjhe…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - lekin Abhi…

**Abhi** came out of Qualis - lekin wekin kuch nahin Daya….Day too open the door nd came out…Abhi move towards him nd give him hand to come out…

**Daya** - boss ye kya…aur mera samaan….

**Abhi** - Daya…tumhara sara samaan mein le aounga ok…tum ander chalo chup chaap…

**Daya** - yes boss…

**Abhi** smiles - gud…nd they enter inside…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for reading this…hope u like it too…

Take care…God bless u all.

Kd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abhi's home** -

**Abhi** opens door - ek minute Daya…mujhe light on karne do pehle...nd he enter inside nd turn on the lights - aao Daya…araam se…nd he helped Daya by holding door for him…

**Daya** enters inside nd Abhi closes the door moving towards sofa…nd than looking around - Abhijeet…ghar ki setting change ki tumne…he speaks moving towards sofa…nd sat there place clutches on side…

**Abhi** - nai yaar maine nahin kaki ne change karwai…jab bhi ati hai sab change kar deti hai…wo bahut tang ayi hai mujhse…Abhi tum apna khyaal nahin rakhte…tum ghar saaf nahin rakhte…shaadi kar lo…biwi ayegi to tumhe aur ghar dono ko sambhaal legi...aur pata nahin kya kya….

**Daya** laughs - theek hi to kehti hai boss….tum sach mein apna khyaal nahin rakhte…

**Abhi** interrupts - ye tu mujhe samjha raha hai…zara apni taraf dekh Daya…

**Daya** move his gaze to other side - ye...kya…kya keh rahe ho tum Abhi…mujhe kya hua hai…bilkul theek hu main…bas zara si chot hi to hai…paani…mera gala sookh raha hai…dn he rub hand on his throat..

**Abhi** smiles looking at him - are m sorry yaar…khyaal hi nahin raha…aur tune itni der kyu lagayi kehne mein…

**Daya** - yaar wo…mujhe laga tumhe abb yaad ayega …abb yaad ayega…lekin Abhijeet sahab to…khair chodo…

**Abhi** interrupts - Daya baat ko palto mat samjhe…main tumhe bachha dekhta hu…main tumhari halaat ke bare mein bol raha that abhi tumhe paani yaa a gya….nd he move towards kitchen dn pour juice in glass nd give it to him nd than sit beside him…

**Daya** holding glass - he look nd than drank juice…but didn't drank it full…boss wo paani…paani lena tha…medicine khaani thi…he speaks in hesitation…

**Abhi** - are to pehle nahin bol sakta tha ke medicine khaani hai…nd he stop - lekin abhi to 7 hi baje hai…thori der ruk ja khana khakar kha lena medicine…

**Daya** - lekin boss wo…nd he stop…

**Abhi** - wo kya...

**Daya** nodded his head in no - nai wo….kuch nahin…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa batao na kya hai…kuch nahin ka kya matlab…

**Daya** look at him - yaar wo…painkiller lena tha…sar…sar dard ho raha hai…

**Abhi thinking **- _lagta hai Daya ko zyada pain ho rahi hai…lekin itne painkiller lena bhi achhi baat nahin hai…Doctor ne strictly mana kiya hai…_dn he speaks - Daya…no zyadda painkiller plz…bureau mein bhi khaya tha tumne na…abhi rehna do…sote waqt le lena…neend bhi achhi a jayegi…

**Daya** smiles a bit - ok…lekin paani…

**Abhi** - haan paani peene se koi mana nahin hai…dn he get up nd move towards kitchen nd bring water for him…he drank in a gulp…

**Abhi** narrowing his eyes - are araam se yaar…

**Daya** - are araam se hi piya na…bachha thore hu…nd he cough cough…

**Abhi** holding glass room his hand nd place that on table - dekha…kaha tha na maine araam se…

**Daya** bit sad - sorry yaar…daant kyu rahe ho…

**Abhi** - chal nahin daanta abb…dn he look at time…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - tum baar baar time kyu dekh rahe ho…koi ane wala hai kya?

**Abhi** - haan ane wala hai koi…nd he get up…bookh lagi hogi tumhe…

**Daya** - nai yaar…nai hai bhook…he speaks sadly…

**Abhi** pat his shoulder - Daya…tum fresh ho jao main coffee banata hu tab tak…

**Daya** - tum keh rahe the koi ane wala hai…to usko bhi ane do na ek saath pee lenge…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - are haan…chalo ruk jaate hain…tab tak main bhi fresh ho jata hu…nd he move towards his room…

**After half hour** -

Abhi nd Daya sitting in living room watching TV…

**Abhi** looking at Daya - Dayaa…tumne kabhi apne parents ke bare mein bataya nahin…kahan rehte hai wo…unhe pata hai tumhari chot ke bare mein…aur tumhare bhaiya bhabhi…

**Daya's** colour faded on Abhi's unexpected question but he speaks - wo…itni si chot ka kya batana boss…khamkha pareshaan ho jayenge…

Abhi - lekin Daya…jab koi bimaar hota hai to uska dil karta hai apno se milne ka…unhe dekhne ka…

**Daya** was listening all this holding his breath- A…Abhi wo…tum…tum ho na mere apne…aur….aur mujhe kya chahye…

**Abhi** was about to speak something at same time door bell rings nd Daya took sigh - Thank God…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes dn look at him - tumne kya kaha…

**Daya** - k…kuch nai….bahar a gya tumhara mehmaan….

**Abhi** looking at time - hmmmm lagta hai wahi hai…nd he get up nd move towards door to open - aap…nd the person introduces himself to Abhi nd than he enters him to come inside…moving towards Daya who was looking at them…

**Daya** saw the person nd narrow his eyes - ye kaisa lag raha hai…nd he look at Abhi with questioning eyes…dn they cam close to him…

**Abhi** - Daya…ye hai tumhare physiotherapist…aaj thori exercise karwayenge aur treatment denge thora…

**Daya** surprised nd give him shocking look mix with some anger…

**Abhi** than look at dr. - Dr. Singh…ye hai apke patient Daya…

**Daya** interrupts - main kisi ka patient nahin hu Abhi…m absolutely fine…zara sa pain ha painkiller leta hu na uske liye main…he speaks in irritating manner…

**Abhi** in angry tone - Dayaaaa….

**Daya** - kya Abhi…tumhe ek baar mujhe batana to chahye tha na…

**Dr.** Smiles dn look at him - dekhiyae aap plz ghabriyae mat…

**Daya** looking at anger - Dr. main ghabra nahin raha…aur main bilkul theek hu…

**Abhi** assured doctor with eyes - Dayaaa ye kya hai hain…dn he looked at doctor…aap dekhiye ise…dn he move towards Daya…

**Dr.** - Daya main sirf ek bar dekhna chahta hu…treatment hum kal se shuru kar lenge ok…I understand aapko pehle pata hona chahye tha…

**Daya's** anger lowers bit nd he look at him - m…m sorry doctor…wo main…

**Dr.** Smiles - its ok…nd he look at Abhi - inka room kahan hai…

**Abhi** - wo saamne hai…

**Dr.** give him hand - Daya utho…apen room tak chalke jao…

**Daya** get up nd move towards his room…

**Abhi** move too towards him…but doctor stop him…

**Dr.** - aap plz yehi rukiye…Abhi nodded his head in yes nd stop there…

**Daya's room** -

**Dr.** enters inside - aap plz let jaiyae…

**Daya** lie there…

**Dr.** did some reflexes test first nd than hold his leg nd lift it up slowly….

**Daya** was feeling pain but trying to control…

**Dr.** - Daya abhi thora pain hoga tumhe…

**Daya** irritates - aur kitna hoga…

**Dr.** smiles - relax Daya…chot hai to pain to hoga hi na…aap itne strong hoke pain se dar rahe hai dn he twist his leg hardly nd Daya winces in pain…

**Daya** hold his hand tightly - aahhhhhh…aah doctor plz araam se…bahut dard hai….

**Abhi's** heart came out on hearing his scream…his heartbeat become fast - Daya…kitna…kitna dard hua use…pehle bhi ho raha tha lekin usne sar dard bola mujhe…sue laga shayad mujhe pata nahin chala….achha hota use painkiller khane deta main…nd somehow he manage to stand outside…but it was hard for him to stay there…

**Dr.** - bas ho gya… ho gya…m sorry… nd he place it on bed gently…

**Daya's **eyes filled with tears - its…its ok doctor…he hardly manage to speak….

**Dr.** - fine…dn he look at Daya's face - thora time lag jayega lekin aap theek ho jaoge pehle jaise…

**Daya **- thanks…abb ho gya finish...he speaks in frustration…

**Dr.** Smiles - g ho gya nd he give him hand to get up - waise agar aap lete rehna chahe to lete rahiyae…u will feel better…

**Daya** - no I don't like to feel sick…

**Dr.** pat his shoulder - that's the spirit nd he make him sit there - aap thori der baithye yehi…chalna mat abhi ok…nd than came out of room…saw Abhi standing there with pain in his eyes which he felt for Daya…

**Outside room** -

**Abhi **- is everything ok Dr.…he speak in worried tone….

**Dr.** look ta his worried nd tensed face - aap bahar hi khade the…

**Abhi **smiles a bit - haan wo…use dard…. nd he stops with lump in throat…

**Dr.** - I understand…dn he look inside - waise to aapke dost kaafi strong hain…lekin ye back injury aur dard achhe achhon ke aanso nikaal dete hain…

**Abhi** with heavy throat - wo painkiller lena chahta tha lekin maine use nahin lene diya…

**Dr.** - achha kiya nahin lene diya…itna dard hona normal hai…painkiller le leke inhone apni health ignore ki hoti…patient ko dard hota nahin to use lagta hai wo theek hai…aur agar ye bilkul theek hote to aaj itni takleef nahin hota inhe…is liye aap koshish kariye ke ye kam se kam painkiller le…agar zyada hi takleef bad jaye to dena nai to bilkul nahin…aur inhe abhi rest ki zaroorat hai…zyada chale na to achha hai inke liye…aur AC bhi kam hi rakhiye…aur khana oily aur spicy na ho…na ko wazan uthaye…dn he stop…aur haan…maine suna hai ye criminals ko thappad bahtu maarte hain…inhe is sab se door rakhiyae kuch din…wo bhi asaan nahin hota…waise aap samjhdaar hain inse…to mujhe Vishwaas hai aap easily sambhaal lenge….

**Abhi** laughs on this dn than become serious - g waise mujhe iske orthopaedician ne bhi aaj yehi kaha…painkiller le leta hai to lagta hai ke he is absolutely fine… aur main koshish karuga ke ye na le…

**Dr.** - hmmm...chaliye main chalta hu kal aap inhe mere clinic le aiaye…wahan better hoga inka treatment…

**Abhi **- theek hai doctor…dn he forward his hand - Thanks…nd he left the place…lock the main door nd move towards Daya…

**Daya's room** -

**Abhi** enters inside nd look at him - Daya…theek ho tum? he speaks clearing his throat…

**Daya** took sigh - theek hu boss…lekin mujhe…mujhe tumse baat nahin karni…

**Abhi** smiles - kyu nahin karni baat…he speak looking at bed near him…

**Daya** came in anger - u cheated me Abhijeet…m not a kid…but I hate it why u didn't tell me before…

**Abhi** holding his ears - sorry baba…age se nahin karuga pakka…

**Daya** in anger - Abhijeetttt u didn't tell me before ke itna time lagaoge tum khane mein…mujhe bahut bhookh lag rahi hai…mujhe khana chahye…

**Abhi** give him confused look narrow his eyes - k…kya bhook…bhookh lagi hai tumhe…main…main abhi lata hu….nd he get up to move…but stop on something…

**Daya** hold his arm tightly - boss…m sorry…kya bol diya maine tumhe bahar…

**Abhi** smiles nd sit beside him - bahut dard hua na…

**Daya** smiles - nai yaarrr…abb kya kar sakta hu…ab to tumne fasa diya mujhe…so no other option…abb mujhe adaat daalni hogi…ye doctor badi tedi cheez hai…

**Abhi** interrupts - shut up Daya…adaat dale tumhare dushmano ko dard sehne ki…bas thore dino ki baat hai yaar…phir to bilkul pehle jaise daudne lagoge tum…hain…dn he smiles on what he said about doctor…nd seeing him better…

**Abhi's POV** - Mera chota mota bhai Daya…tu jitna bhi chupa le lekin tera chehra saaf bata raha hai kitna dard hua tujhe…lekin tumhe to superman ban ne ki adaat padi hai… maanoge thore ke koi takleef hai… lekin main bhi Abhijeet hu Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…chehra dekh kar samjh jata hu kya chal raha hai ander…nd he get up to bring dinner dn they did their dinner happily nd than enjoy coffee….

**Author's note** -

Thanks to all of u or reviewing last chapter…dn reading this chapter… hope u like this too…please review it too…

Thanks - Kd.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Sorry sab ko itna intezaar karwane ke liye…many thanks for waiting long*****

**Abhi's house** **11pm** -

Abhi nd Daya finish their dinner, then enjoy their coffee nd move towards their respective rooms…

**1 am** -

**Abhi** open his eyes due to disturbed sleep dn he hear some voices, narrowed his eyes - ye awaaz…ye kahan se…Dayaaaa nd he get up with jerk dn listen carefully - ye…ye to Daya ki awaaz hai…dn rushed toward his room opening the door with jerk nd turn on the light nd saw Daya was wincing due to pain…lying in uncomfortable position…half on bed nd half on floor…Abhi run towards him nd place his hand on shoulder nd order to get him up -Dayaaaa…kya hua hain…bahut dard ho raha hai? Nd he shift his legs carefully on bed nd make him lie….than he shifts his hand on his head in order to calm down him…

**Daya** unable to speak, his body was hot due to pain but he manages to speak - na…nai bos…boss theek hu…theek hu main…nd he smiles a bit but pain was clearly seen on his face…

**Abhi** - shut up Daya…ye theek hai…plz kuch mat bolo…dn he left him dn move towards drawer nd remove painkiller from wrapper - ye saari galti meri hai…mujhe rokna nahin chahye tha Daya ko… nd he pick up glass of water nd move close to him, place tha on side table, lift his head up - Daya…ye lo medicine khao is se dard kam ho jayega…

**Daya** - lekin Doctor ne mana kiya hai na…he speaks hardly in teasing tone as he was about to take tablet but Abhi scold him that Doctor said no Painkillers…

**Abhi** in anger - main kar loonga baat…tu tension mat le…nd he place tablet on his tongue nd help him to drink water , than lie him carefully…

**Daya** look at him still feeling much pain - Thankss yaar…

**Abhi** hold his hand - chup kar Daya…thanks kise bol raha hai hain… he speaks rubbing his hand continuously in his hairs - aaj kya ho gya achanak se…pehle bhi hota hai kya?

**Daya** - haan kabhi kabhi…

**Abhi's** heart break on hear this - kya? kabhi kabhi...tu ek baar mujhe nahin bol sakte the itni takleef hoti hai…mujhe apna nahin samjhte na sahi…keh dete ghar se kisi ko bula leta…batate to sahi ek baar…itna hi apna samjhte hai mujhe?

**Daya** smiling - nai…nai yaar aisi baat nahin hai…itni bhi zyada buri halat nahin hai…tu so ja….main theek hu…he was trying to control his pain infront of him…but his tighten grip on Abhi's hand was telling him everything…

**Abhi** - bas chup ho ja Daya…chal aankhen band kar aur sone ki koshish kar…main so jaunga…

**Daya** closes his eyes dn trying to sleep…

**After half hour** -

Daya still feeling the pain…unable to control…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd left his hand nd pick up the phone nd dial number - haan Dr. saab…Daya ki halaat kharab hai kaafi dard ho raha hai use…ek painkiller diya dard kam nahin hua…he speak in single breath…

**Dr.** - relax Abhijeet…aaj unki physio shuru hui hai to us wajah se zyada ho raha hoga…ghabraiyae nahin aap…2-3 din regular physio hogi to adaat pad jayegi phir itna pain nahin hoga…

**Abhi** - Dr. Saab 2-3 din to baad ki baat hai…abb kya karu…

**Dr.** smiles - relax relax Abhijeet…unhe ek aur painkiller de dijiye…aur ek sleeping pill bhi dijiye...wo sabse choti wali tablet hai jo…mujhe lagta hai ye kaafi hai unke liye…aur agar phir bhi fark na pade to phir call kijiye mujhe main akar injection de doonga…aur haan plz aap thoda hausla rakhiyae aur unhe sambhaliyae… baad mein aap bhi ek sleeping pill le lijiye…aapko bhi araam milega…

**Abhi** - g doctor nd he cut the phone nd move towards him with another painkiller, sedative nd give it to Daya…dn sit beside him holding his hand tightly waiting for him to settle down…

**Daya** sleep within 10 minutes…

**Abhi** took sigh of relief on see calm on his face…

**Abhi's** **POV** - Daya…kitne din se sab akela seh raha hai…itna dard… bataya nahin ek baar bhi mujhe…kyu kiya isne aisa…har waqt apna dard chupane ki koshish karta hai…shayad ye khud ko yakeen dilana chahta hai ke bahut strong hai…aur main…meri bhi galti thi…cases mein hi itna busy tha Daya ko dekhna bhi nahin ja saka…aur abb itna sab kuch…lekin isne apne ghar walon ko kuch kyu nahin bataya…zarur koi baat hai…mujhe pata lagana padega…nd he bite his lip…look at Daya…

Abhi smile a bit on seeing him nd he cover him properly with blanket… dn then came out of his room by turning off light…

**Next morning 7** -

**Abhi** get up by rubbing his eyes nd look at clock - 7 baj gye nd he yawn…sudden he remember - are…abbb to Daya bhi yahan hai…mujhe to khyaal hi nahin raha…uthu jaldi breakfast ready karta hu phir…dn he get up removing his blanket away nd move towards washroom…

**After half hour** -

**Abhi** came out of washroom nd than move towards Daya's room nd enter inside after knocking the door…Daya was still sleeping…Abhi smiles - chalo achha hai abhi tak so raha hai…raat ko itna pareshaan hua…dn he closes the door slowly…dn move towards kitchen…dn start to prepare breakfast…

**After half hour** -

**Abhi** - dekho uth gya ke nahin…nd he was about to move upstairs to see…surprise to see Daya coming downward - areee Dayaaa dhyaan se yaar…kyu uth gye tum jaldi…sota rehta araam se…he speak holding his arm…nd move towards dining table…

**Daya** smiles - relax Abhiiii…kitna sounga main…waise bhi abb to bureau jaane ka time ho gya…late nahin hona mujhe…

**Abhi** - tum jaoge to late hoge na Daya…nd he pulled one chair to make him sit there - baitho araam se…

**Daya** narrow his eyes nd look at him - matlab?

**Abhi** - matlab tum nahin ja rahe bureau…

Daya - nai Abhi…main nai ruk sakta yaar…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa….relax…bas 2-3 din aur rest karo…tumhare liye zyada chalna phirna theek nahin aur na zyada der baithna….is liye behtar hai tum rest karo…

**Daya** - lekin boss…kal hi to nikla tha itne dino baad ghar se…

**Abhi** - Daya bas…koi behas nahin abb…breakfast karo aur let jao room mein jakar…aur ACP Sir ko main bol doonga ke tum chutti par ho kuch din ke liye…

**Daya** in disappointment - theek hai boss…

**Abhi** smile nd pat his shoulder - that's gud…abhi main ja raha hu thori der mein…aur tum…he pointed his finger towards him - bahar nahin nikloge samjhe…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes with smile nd Abhi left for bureau….

**In bureau** -

Abhi enters there nd everyone wishes him…

**ACP** - aao Abhijeet aaj kaise pahunch gya tum itni jaldi…sab khariyat to hai…

**Abhi** bit embarrassed - kya Sir aap bhi…aaj wo…Daya ki wajah se jaldi uth gya main…

**ACP** narrowed his eyes - kya Daya ki wajah se…wo theek to hai…kahan hai wo…aya nahin abb tak…

**Abhi** - Sir wo…use do teen din araam karne dete hai Sir…

**ACP **- kya kya hua Daya ko abb?

**Abhi** - Sir wo jahan se niklte waqt main le gya Daya ko saath…use doctor ke paas jana tha…to main gya hospital…dn he tell him everything…Sir kal raat usko kaafi pareshaani hui…doctor se subah baat ki to usne bola abhi 2-3 din aur rehna do ghar par…tab tak usk physio hogi aur behtar aur dard kam ho jayega…

**ACP** nodded his head - chalo achha hua jo use ghar le gye tum…pata nahin itne din akele kaise raha hoga wo…

**Abhi** - haan Sir…aur usne to apne bhaiya bhabhi ko bhi nahin bataya abb tak…na hi apne parents ko…I mean Sir agar wo log uske paas hote to thora achha lagta use…

**Freddy** - haan Sir…bahut achha kiya aapne…

**ACP** - haan Abhijeet ye to hai…tum uska record dekho…usme shayad iske bhaiya ka number hoga…dekho unse baat karke…

Abhi smiles - sure Sir…

**ACP** - theek hai…aur aaj main jali is liye aya mujhe Pune jana hai kaam hai urgent…der ho jayegi…tum sambhaal lena…

**Abhi** - theek hai Sir…aap befiakr hokar jaiyae…

**ACP** - hmm aur Daya ka khyaal rakhna…phone kar lena yaad se…

**Abhi** - sure Sir nd ACP left the bureau after sometime…

**After half hour** -

He tries to find out his number but that was not working, he did some some calls nd then

**Abhi bite his lip **- kamaal hai…number nahin lag raha…nd he remove his cell nd call somewhere….nd after two hours he call at home to find out Daya's condition…nd found he is ok now…

**8 pm** -

Abhi enters hi house…nd saw Daya was sitting on sofa watching TV…

**Daya** look at him dn smile - a gaye boss?

**Abhi** sadly nd he move close to him - haan a gya Daya…kaise ho tum…tumhara peeth dard kaisa hai…nd he narrow his eyes – ye khushboo…tumne cooking ki Daya?

**Daya** - haan abb main bilkul fit hu boss…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - mana kiya tha na maine zyada der khade nahin rehna ya baithna nahin…

**Daya** - relax Abhi…maine to bas chair leke baitha tha kitchen mein aur beech beech mein rest bhi kar raha tha…nd he remove towards kitchen to bring water…

**Abhi** took sigh nd speak - Daya baitho kahan ja rahe ho…

**Daya** - wo tumhare liye paani…

**Abhi** - main le leta hu khud baitho araam se nd he move towards kitchen - aaj doctor aya tumhe dekhne…he speaks removing chilled water from fridge….waise tumhe dekhna se lag raha hai physio nahin hui tumhari…

**Daya** make sad face - boss kya main tumhe khush achha nahin lagta…

**Abhi** - o c'mon Daya…maine aisa kuch kaha kya? Nd he remember- achha achha aaj to usen hame bulaya tha na hospital…chalo chalte hai…

**Daya** low tone - boss…a jayega na…

**Abhi** nodded his head in no - nai Daya…khud hi jakar jaldi kaam finish karke ate hai… baithenge phir araam se…chalo nd he pick up keys nd rush towards hospital….

**In Qualis** -

Abhi on driving seat nd Daya on passenger…

**Abhi** looking at Daya - _kya karu Daya se poochu ya nahin…ise bura lagega shayad…nahin poochna chahye…lekin isne bhi batana zaruri nahn samjha…agar poocha to khamkha dil dekhega…nd he bite his lip…_

**Daya** suddenly look at him - kya soch rahe ho boss…waise aaj ka din kaisa tha tumahra…wahan sab kaise hai…

**Abhi** - Daya…aaj…aaj meri tumhare bhaiya se baat hui…

**Daya** shocked - kyaaa?

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reviews on previous chapters nd for reading this chapter…

**Thanks to** -

**SSreesaha** - thanks for review nd abb pain hoga to dar to lagta hi hai na…likh diya aise hi…thanku :)

**Anjali** - haye oye...apka haye oye …maar dega ek din mujhe, love u too…nd sahi pehchana kudi ne kya dikhayi hai aur kya lagta hai isme…perfect nazar…

**Blue fairy** - thanks nd luv u too baby…

**Gd** - Thanks dear…

**Cidlovers **- thanks dear nd yes Abhi is unaware oif that thing abhi tak…

**Blind redeye** - abb Abhi sir nakhre uthate hai to Daya sir dikhate hai na, aur plz no aanso….aur kar lo kuchhi kuchi is chapter mein, thanks…

**Cid tami** - thanks for review dear

**Duo mylife** - yes its different to read thay thy r not that close but still feel each others pain, thanks),

**Uttra** - Kaun sa Darya karu update dear… jo likha tha that was one first dn last shot…m sorry but I cant write on them…nd many Thanks for ur review…

**Poonum** - I know dear its little bit same but m showing different thing here…

**All others **- jo kisi wajah se review nahin kar paye lekin Padha unhone… thanks a lot…

Take care

Kd.


	4. Chapter 4

**In last chapter **-

Daya had pain at night nd Abhi handles him well by giving painkillers nd sedatives nd care him like bigg brother dn next morning Abhi did not allow him to go bureau dn ordered him to take rest for 2-3 days more nd he discuss it with ACP too…dn he looked for his Bhaiya's number so he can inform them about Daya's health in order to make him feel gud. Abhi came home nd found Daya was watching tv nd he has already prepare dinner…Abhi understand that's his physiotherapy has not been done is liye Daya looking happy…so he told him that they will go to his hospital nd finish their work early…

**Abb age** -

**In Qualis** -

Abhi on driving seat nd Daya on passenger…

**Abhi** looking at Daya - _kya karu Daya se poochu ya nahin…ise bura lagega shayad…nahin poochna chahye…lekin isne bhi batana zaruri nahin samjha…agar poocha to khamkha dil dekhega…nd he bite his lip…_

**Daya** suddenly look at him - kya soch rahe ho boss…waise aaj ka din kaisa tha tumahra…wahan sab kaise hai…

**Abhi** - Daya…aaj…aaj meri tumhare bhaiya se baat hui…

**Daya** shocked - kyaaa? Nd he wipe hand on his face - kya…kya kaha unhone…

**Abhi** smiles - relax Daya…tum itne ghabra kyu gaye…

**Daya** - nai…nai main kyu ghabrane laga bhala…waise kya…kya kaha unhone…

**Abhi** - are kal hi to baat hui unse tumhari…phone kiya tha na tumne unhe?

**Daya** in nervousness - ha…haan kiya tha…wo bhool gya main…abhi pichle hafte milne bhi aye the mujhse…aa…waise…tum…tum batao… bureau mein kya hua aaj…mera sara dhyaan to udhar hi raha aaj…bahut miss kiya yaar bureau ko…aaj weather kitna achha hai na…

**Daya** tried to change the topic nd his ghabrahat was clearly seen in his words nd on his face…

**Abhi** thinking - _Daya…kitni koshish kar raha hai baat badlne ki…ise kya laga ke main samjh nahin raha kuch…bachha samjhta hai mujhe? khair kyu pareshaan karna ise abhi…chod deta hu…raat ko karuga baat nd he _bite his lip dn than smile - haan bahut achha hai Daya… garmi se thori si to rahat mili…

**Daya** - haan Boss…bahut garmi thi…

**Abhi** - hmmmm…

**Daya** took sigh - _shukar hai…abhi to bach gya…lekin ye bhi Abhi hai Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…itni asaani se nahin chodega baat ko…pata nahin kya baat hui hogi Bhaiya ke saath…ye Abhijeet bhi na...ye aur iska jasoosi dimaag…James Bond ko bhi peeche chod diya Abhi ne…kahan se nikala hoga Bhaiya ka number isne…ye to mujhe bhi nahi pata hai kahan wo is waqt aur Abhi ne baat bhi karli…kahin Abhi jhooth to nahin bol raha… _

**After half hour** -

They reach hospital dn then in doctor's room…

**Dr.** - achha hai aap inhe le aye…nd he looks at Daya - aap plz let jaiyae wahan par…

**Daya** lie there nd than starts his physio…he did ultrasound of spine, legs nd then put him on traction which finishes somehow in 15 minutes only as Daya was feeling more pain then before…Dr. advised his helper to remove that dn advised Daya to lie there for 15-20 minutes…

**Dr.** - abhi thore din inhe pain hoga is wajah se…inki physiotherapy saath hi shuru honi chahye thi jab inhone hospital se recover kiya tha…kaafi late ho gaye hain…is liye abb time lag jayega…

**Abhi** - koi baat nahin…bas theek ho jaye…

**Dr. **smiles - don't worry…ho jayega…bas aap inka khyaal rakhiyega…

Aur ghar men bhi stretches karwate rahiyae inhe…main apko thore se steps bata doonga…aap inhe ghar par roz karwaye…

**Abhi** - theek hai Doctor…aap jaisa chahte hain waisa hi hoga…bas Daya theek hona chahye…

**Dr.** - jab aapke jaise dost hain Daya ke saath to inhe theek hone se kaun rok sakta hai bhala…dn he get up - main zara ek aur patient hai use dekhkar ata hu…akar Daya ko free karta hu aap ja sakte hain phir…dn he came out of room…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd look towards Daya…who was lying behind curtains in physiotherapy unit…he bite his lip on see him like this - _lagta hai bahut dard hua Daya ko…_nd he speaks - Daya…theek lag raha hai tumhe…he speaks looking at his face which become red due to pain…nd eyes were wet…

**Daya** smiles a bit - m fine Abhi…bahut bhook lag rahi hai yaar…ye zaalim pata nahin kab jaane dega…

**Abhi** laughs - ha ha Daya…khate hai ghar chalkar mujhe bhi bhookh lag gyi abb to…aur free ho tum abhi…bas 5-10 minute mein niklte hai hum…

**Daya** - Abhi…main uth jau…he speak looking at him…

**Abhi** raise his hand to stop him - are nai nai nai yaar…lete raho jab tak Doctor nahin ata…bas thori der aur… he speak patting his shoulder…achha koi joke sunao…tumhara time pass ho jayega…

**Daya** look around nd saw medical equipments nd get irritates - Abhi… tumhe aisi jagah par bhi joke soojh sakta hai? jao baitho jakar…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - are bhadak kyu rahe ho yaar…jata hu…dn move towards chair nd sit there…nd look at time…kaafi time ho gya…sote sote barah bajenge aaj…

**After 15 minute** -

**Dr.** enter inside - m so sorry Sir…thora time lag gya…

**Abhi** smiles - are its ok…sabhi patient zaruri hote hain…hamare kaam to finish hi hai…

**Dr.** - chailye Daya ko dekh leta hu ek baar nd he move towards Daya - u ok Daya…pain to nahin hai abb…

**Daya** - nai…is waqt to nai hai…

**Dr.** - ok gud nd he call Abhi there…main apko kuch exercise bata deta hu jo apko inhe karwane hai…zyada tough nahin hai lekin honi zaruri hai…

**Abhi** - aap bataye…zarur hongi…

**Dr.** explain him few exercise…nd than he forward his rt. hand towards him nd place left on his shoulder in order to give him support - chalo utho…

**Daya** hold his hand nd get up dn than move towards chair nd Abhi hold his hand lightly…

**Dr.** smiles nd move towards his chair

**Abhi** - araam se Daya…

**Daya** smiles - boss don't worry…dn he move towards chair dn Abhi pulled chair nd make him sit…

**Dr.** - achha kiya apne jo inhe ghar se niklne nahin diya…lekin iska matlab ye nahin ke aap sara din lete rahen…

**Daya** interrupts - Dr. main sara din letna bhi nahin chahta…

**Dr.** - Daya…maine aisa kab kaha…dn he look at Abhi - ye jitna chale utna achha hai…light exercise kare aur zyada kuch aisa na kare jis se inki peeth par stress pade…

**Daya** signals Abhi to get up dn go…

**Abhi** nodded head in yes - nai hoga Dr. don't worry, to abb chalte hai hum doctor…aapko bhi ghar jana hoga aur apka patient bhi bahut bookha hai…he speak looking at Daya…

**Daya** shocked nd give him angry look - Abhiiii he speaks clutching his teeth…

**Dr.** - ha ha le jaiye aur khila dijiye jaldi se…nd he look at Daya - waise ghar tak to pahunch jaoge na tum…

Abhi nd Dr. both laugh…

**Daya** get up holding clutches - ok bye Doctor…aur mujhe koi bhookh nahin lagi hai…nd he look at Abhi - Abhi main bahar hu…

**Abhi** get up too - ok Dr. chalta hu main bhi…

**Dr.** - haan jaiye dekhiye apne dost ko…nd he wave his hand - Bye Daya….

**Daya** - Gud night nd he came out of room…

**Abhi** forward his hand towards doctor - Gud night…chalta hu nd he too came out of his room…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya…he move fastly towards him…ruk to yaar…

**Daya** stop there - kya hai Abhi…

**Abhi** - tu gusse se kyu a gya uth kar…

**Daya** - kyu ke Bhukhad hu…itna bhookha ke tum sabke saamne ye kehte phir rahe ho…he speaks opening Qualis door nd sit inside…

**In Qualis** -

**Daya** thinking - _achha hai gussa karu aise hi…kam se kam ye kuch poochega to nahin mujhe…bas kisi tarah se ye bhool jaye ke mere koi bhaiya bhabhi hain…nd he make angry face so that Abhi will not discuss the topic again with him…_

**Abhi** thinking - _are baap re…ye to bura maan gya dn_ he sat on driving seat - are yaar wo to main aise hi…nd he starts the qualis nd move…

**Daya** turning his face towards window - Boss…tum jaante ho mujhe is tarah sabke saamne free hona achha nahin lagta…tumhe aise nahin kehna chahye tha…

**Abhi** soft tone - achha chal sorry yaar…abb nahin karuga age se…ok…

**Daya** rudely - theek hai…

**Abhi** - bas theek hai? Are ek baar idher to dekho…itna kya gussa…

**Daya** thinking - _Abhi plz mat mana yaar mujhe…_nd he speaks - mujhe nahin dekhna Abhi…

**Abhi **- Dayaaaa plz yaar…sorry…chal dekh…abe dekh na…nai to doonga ek…

**Daya** thinking - Abhi_ yaar plz kyu itna mana raha hai mujhe yaar… mujhe achha nahin lag raha…kya karu_ nd he turn his face towards him - age se aisa kuch bola na…

**Abhi** smiles - nai bolunga pakka…dn they reach their home…

**Duo's home** -

As they reach home Daya was trying to avoid anything related to his family…

**Daya** thinking - _kahin Abhi phir se shuru na ho jaye…jaate waqt to change kar diya tha topic…nd he bite his lip…_nd somehow he finish his dinner by discussing all other things happens in world nd Abhi was listening to him silently…

**After dinner** -

**Abhi** - Daya…chal coffee bhi ban gyi yaar…terrace par chalte hai thori der…

**Daya** trying to avoid - boss…coffee…aaj rehne dete hai na…

**Abhi** - Daya kyu rehne deti hai...itna achha weather hai…isi mein to maza ata hai terrace par baithkar coffee peene ka…chalo chalo…nd

They move towards terrace with coffee in their hands…nd after some talk Daya unintentionally speak up….

**Daya** in sad tone - boss…sach kahu mujhe yahan bahut achha lag raha hai…abb main soch raha hu itne saal main kaise raha akela…na koi…nd he stop…Abhi raises his eyebrows dn Daya realize - _Oh no…ye…ye kya bol raha hu main…jis baat ko kitni der se taalne ki koshish kar raha tha wahi bol di…_nd he changes the talk - I mean family se door…hala ke wo…wo milte rehte hai mujhe… baat hoti rehti hai...lekin akele rehna… nd he look around - waise aaj kal se thora behtar lag raha hai mujhe… thandi thandi hawa kitni achhi lag rahi hai na…dil kar raha hai aise hi baitha rahu saari raat yahan…nd he sips coffee…

**Abhi** who was observing him silently, smiles how he is trying to hiding dn bite his lip - Daya…tumhe kya lagta hai…tum bataoge nahin to mujhe kuch pata nahin chalega…

**Daya** narrowed his eyes nd then give normal expressions - Boss…itni… itni raat ho gyi hai…neend a rahi hai…thand bhi bahut lag rahi hai…sone chale…nd he tries to get up….

**Abhi** hold his hand nd look at him - Daya…kyu bhaag rahe ho…abhi to tum keh rahe the ke dil kar raha hai saari raat aise hi baitha rahu…aur abb achanak se tumhe thand lagne lag gyi…

**Daya** - boss…wo to…wo to main aise hi keh raha tha…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa…baitho yehi…mujhe tumse koi baat karni hai…

**Daya** - boss…plz mujhe jana hai…neend a rahi hai…nd he get up… holding cluthes, Good night…he tried his best to avoid him…

**Abhi** get up too nd look at his face - Daya…theek hai Daya…so jao…dn he pat his arm…raat kaafi ho gyi hai…

**Daya** smiles - Thanks Abhi…nd they move towards door…

**Abhi** opens the terrace door - ek minute…araam se Daya…dn he hold the door till he move inside…

**Daya** moving towards his room - Gud night boss…

**Abhi** - Good night Daya…aur subah araam se uthna…

**Daya** - theek hai boss nd he enter inside…

**Abhi** was looking at him till he enter inside, bite his lip nd than move towards his room…

**Abhi's POV** - shayad Daya nahin chahta ke uske bare mein mujhe kuch bhi pata chale…wo apne past se bhaag raha hai…nai batana chahta mujhe kuch bhi…itne saalon ki dosti ke baad bhi? Kya wo mujhe is layak nahin samjhta ke mujhe wo sab bata sake…kyu chupa raha hai apna dard mujhse…kyu apne aapko mujhe door samjhta hai…ya shayad wo nahin chahta ke koi us se hamdardi rakhe…apne dard ko pane tak rakhna chahta hai…ape apko strong dikhana chahta hai hamesha…aaj…aaj mujhe kitna dukh hua wo sab jaankar aaj…maine kabhi nahin socha tha ke mera Daya itni takleefon se guzra hai…sirf ek baar…ek baar dil kholkar mujhe apne dil ki baat kar yaar…apna dard bata mujhe….wada karta hu apne jeete je tujhe kabhi koi takleef nahin hone doonga…

**After 5 minutes** -

**Abhi** biting his lip - are Daya ke room paani to rakha hi nahin…agar raat ko pyas lagi use to…kahan uthega wo…nd he came out of room to bring water nd fille jug nd returning back…about to enter Daya's room shocked on hear heart pinching cry - Daya…ye awaaz… nd he open the door after knocked once - Daya…. Dayaaaa…. nd he move towards Daya who was sitting on bed dn tears were running through his eyes…

**Daya** immediately wipe his tears - bo…boss tum…

**Abhi** - ro kyu rahe o Daya…kya hua hain…he speak holding his hand…

**Daya** turning his face to other side - kuch nahin boss…aise hi…aur main…main kahan ro raha hu…nd he turn his face to other side…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa…idher dekh…Daya didn't dn still looking to other side…Daya kya hua yaar…tujhe…ghar ki yaad a rahi hai?

**Daya** turn his face dn look at Abhi…his eyes were filled with tears - A…Abhiiii

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Daya….dn he place hand on his cheek - kya hua…kyu…kyu itna dukhi hai…mujhe…apne Abhi ko nahi batayega…

**Daya** - Boss…dn he forward nd hugg him tightly nd burst into tears…

**Abhi** too hug him - Daya…chup ho ja plz Daya…shaant ho ja…hain…nd he rub his hand on his back…then seprate him after sometime…

**Daya **sobbing - wo…bas bhaiya…bhaiya ki yaad a rahi thi…he wipe tears nd smile fakely…

**Abhi** smiles too wipe tear from his eye - Daya…abhi pichle hafte hi to mile the na tumse…bataya tha tumne…itni jaldi udaas ho gye tum…

**Daya** turning his face downward - haa…mile…mile the na…main…main to aise hi…pata nahin kyu rona a gya nd he tries to get up…

**Abhi** too had tears in eyes - Daya…main…main sab jaan gya hu Daya… tujhe…tujhe abb aur jhooth bolne ki zaroorat nahin hai apne Abhi se…

**Daya** shocked nd look at him again burst into tears…

**Abhi** wrap arms around him nd hold him tightly in his arms…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this nd reviewing on last chapter…

**Thanks** - cid tami, miss earth, Guest, Madhu

**SS**- thanks yes Daya can cook Maggie: P

**Bluefairy **- thanks dear nd sorry for ur health, r u ok now? This gud ur Di si with u to help, will try to updates other too nd God bless u.

**Gd **- Thanks dear nd sorry late ho gya update :P will post next soon.

**Jyoti** - hmm maine bhi dekha…dotn worry apko pata chal jayegi Daya Sir ne Abhi sir ko kya bataya…thoda sa intezaar karna padega :) dn thanks for review :)

**Ujjawal** - Thanks dear nd m happy to know ke apko itna pasand aya ye…

**Srija** - thanks dear, will continue others soon :)

**Guest **- thanks dear dn ye kissa next chapter mein sulajh jayega :)

**StbyAbb** - here is the chapter baby…will reveal it soon, thanks for review :)

**Anjali** - ha ha Abhi ko tease karna to una hak hai…nd me too like Abhi's care dn concern always…hope ye bhi apko pasand aya hoga…Thanks for reviewing…

**Dmylife** - thanks dear…dn m happy ke u see the difference here dn sorry apki request na maan ne ke liye…Next time :P

**BrEye** - ok will pray ke net crash na ho…oh ho plz…itna bhi mat doobo isme…aur ye TPD kya hai? Don't understand :( dn Mujhe yaad hai u r always with me…Big Thanks dn Hug for that :)

**SDiva **- Thanks dear but Daya ke bhai bhabhi to dikhaye the na ek episode mein, uski sister aur nephew bhi dikhaye whr Daya got injured nd other officers were targeted too nd it other episode they showed Daya's Jiju…don't' remember the case I tried to find these episode, I have seen all these but bb nahin mile, will try to find out soon but Mummy Papa…plz see the Murderous affair…u will know the rest. Dn if some other know about theses episode or links plz help…

**Poonum** - Thanks dear, dn sorry again late update :P, try next time nd will post long too :)

**Naina** - Thanks a lot for u review darling…hope ye bhi apko achha laga hoga…

**CID rocks** - its ok dear, happy that u reviewed yes feel bad for him, me to like Abhi caring Daya :)


	5. Chapter 5

**U read** -

Daya went for physiotherapy nd Abhi nd Dr. teases him there nd Daya got angry with him…actually he want to hide his past nd avoiding talk between him nd Abhi on his Bhaiya nd then they reach home, after dinner Abhi forces him to enjoy coffee at terrace dn baton baaton mein Daya was about to reveal his past but stop at time dn than by making excause of feeling cold he sleepiness he move towards his room dn Abhi too… after sometime Abhi realizes that he forget to keep water in Daya's room so he move towards kitchen dn while returning he hear Daya's cry nd enter there…on seeing him Daya tried to hide his pain which were running through his eyes in form of tears…but Abhi give him shock by saying that he dotn need to hide things from him as he knew about his past dn Daya burst out nd Abhi hold him in his hug…

**Abb age** -

**Abhi** had tears in eyes - Daya…main…main sab jaan gya hu Daya… tujhe…tujhe abb aur jhooth bolne ki zaroorat nahin hai apne Abhi se…

**Daya** shocked nd look at him again burst into tears…

**Abhi** wrap arms around him nd hold him tightly in his arms - Daya…tune kabhi bataya kyu nahin pehle mujhe ye sab…bharosa nahin tha apne Abhi par…

**Daya** with heavy throat - Abhi…m…m sorry main nai chahta tha tujhe ye sab pata chale…

**Abhi** rubbing hand on his back - kyu nahin chahta tha tu…aur abb tujhe kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahin hai…dn he seprate him from hug nd wipe his tears…

**Daya** hold his hand - A…Abhi…main…bhaiya…ek saath Mam…Mamta foundation mein pale bada…mujhe to theek se yaad bhi nahin ke main kab gya tha wahan…bas itna jaanta tha ke rishte ke naam par mere Bhiaya hai mere saath…unhone bahut pyar diya mujhe…kabhi mujhe mehsoos nahin hone diya ke hamare maa baap nahin hai…mere liye to wahi sab kuch the…lekin meri CID ki naukri ki wajah se…wo…wo mujhe door chale gaye…wo bhool gaye mujhe…apne Daya ko bhool gya…us Daya ko jise wo…wo apne bachhe ki tarah pyar karte the…he was saying all this in one flow nd tears were running through his eyes… unhone…chod diya mujhe Abhi….itne…itne saal ho gye mujhe…ye bhi nai socha ke main kaise rahuga unke bina…tum…tum jaante ho Abhi koi… koi aisa din nahin jata jab maine unhe yaad na kiya ho…main...he speaks holding Abhi's hand tightly….

Abhi nodding his head on hearing all this…it was hard for him to see broken like this but Daya was saying all like flow of water as its first time he is opening himself in front of his best buddy he knew that he is there for him now…

Abhi…unhone kya kaha…wo...wo bhi mujhe yaad karte honge na…unhe bhi meri yaad ati hogi Abhi…tumahri to baat hui na unse…kya kaha main…main unhe yaad hu ya bhool gaye wo mujhe…bolo Abhi…he speaks shaking his hands…

**Abhi** place hand on his cheek - haan…haan Daya wo bhi yaad karte hai na tujhe…bahut yaad karte hai…aur unhone kaha ke wo ayenge tujhe milne…zarur ayenge…

**Daya** looking at his face - nai Abhi…tum…tum jhooth bol rahe ho…

**Abhi** - nai Daya…main…main jhooth nahin bol raha…he speaks holding his tears…

**Daya** sobbing - Abhi…main…main phone karuga to…to wo baat nahin karenge mujhse…tum…tum ek baar baat karwa do meri plz…sirf ek baar…uske baad kabhi nahin karuga tang unhe…kabhi nahin…plz…plz Abhi…nd his hands were shaking…tears were rolling down his cheeks…

**Abhi** sitting beside him - Daya…dekh…kitni raat ho gayi hai…is waqt unhe uthana theek nahin hoga na…kal…kal pakka teri baat karwaunga main unse…tu…tu abhi so ja…nd he tries to make him lie on bed…

**Daya** removing his hand from him - nai boss…main jaanta hu tum aise hi keh rahe ho mujhe…aise nahin hoga…kal tum bhool jaoge…

**Abhi** smiles - nai Daya...tu…tu abhi so ja bachhe…dekh tere liye itni tension lena achhi baat nahin hai….chal so ja plzzz…

**Daya** - Abhi ABhii plzz plz abhi ek baar plzzz…Daya requesting him like kid…nd it was hard for Abhi to console him…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaa…meri baat nahin manega tu…maine kaha na kal karwaunga baat…chal let abb araam se….dn he forcefully make him lie on bed…

**Daya** hold his hand - Abhi…bhaiya…baat karenge na mujhse…

**Abhi** place hand on his eyes - Daya chal aankhen band kar…chal so ja…nd he pat his forehead…so that he can sleep….but sleep was away from his eyes nd he look restless…his pain start to increase…

**Abhi**'**s** **POV** - Daya ek anaath…bachpan Mamta foundation mein beeta…itne saalon tak isne ye baat chupai kaise rakhi mujhse…aur iska Daya ko abb tak maloom hi nahin ke uske bhaiya bhabhi aur unka beta abb…lekin ye baat main Daya ko kaise batauga…aaj to main ise samjha diya…lekin kal…nd he bite his lip - kaise sambhaalonga main Daya ko…lekin batana to padega hi…jitni der hogi utna aur mushkil hoga iske liye maan na…dn he look at Daya…who was still struggling with sleep nd closes his eyes tightly…nd tears were rolling down from corner of eyes nd his grip tighten on Abhi's hand…nd he speaks out in pain…

**Daya** holding his hand - Abhiiii…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Daya tu sota kyu nahin bachhe…kyu itna pareshaan hai haan…he speaks with heavy throat…

**Daya** open his eyes - Abhiiii…nd he again…burst out…

**Abhi** wipe tear from his face - Daya bas abb soja…nd he remember something - medicine nai khayi na tune…nd he left his hand nd he move towards drawer remove his medicine…Daya ko do tablet de deta hu neend ki…jitna araam mile achha hai…is tarah ye nahin soyega… nd he move towards him with medicine….place it on side table - chalo uth medicine kha…

**Daya** - nai khani mujhe…

**Abhi** - chal zid nahin karte…kha chup chaap…dn he lift his head up nd help him to swallow medicine nd than lie his head carefully - chal so ja abb araam se…

**Daya** - Boss…he holds his hand tightly…

**Abhi** pat his shoulder sitting beside him - haan chup Daya sone ki koshish kar plzzzz….nd he continue patting his forehead nd Daya slept in half hour…

**After 45 minutes** -

Abhi remove grip from his hand nd cover him carefully with blanket -main aaj yehi so jata hu…ise aisi halat mein akela chodna theek nahin nd he slept beside him...but Daya slept whole night dn Abhi didn't get chance to wake up for him…

**Next morning** -

**Daya** get up placing hand on his head - aah mera sar…fata ja raha hai….dn he look at side…Abhi was sleeping there…Abhi yehin soya tha raat ko…nd he remember all that - oh no…ye kya ho gya mujhse…itna kamzoor kaise pad gya main…nd he get up from bed in hurry but feel severe pain nd weakness too so he sat again…on hear his voice Abhi wake up immediately nd look at him…

**Abhi** get up - Daya…tu kyu utha…hain…kuch chaye kya…bata kya chahye…

**Daya** not looking at him - gu…gud morning boss…tum fresh ho jao main breakfast ready karta hu…late ho jaoge tum…

**Abhi** - Daya ruk jao…baitho araam se…

**Daya** - lekin boss…

**Abhi** - Daya…main kar loonga…tum baitho araam se hain…main abhi fresh hoke jata hu kitchen mein...awaaz doonga to a jana ok…nd he get up nd move towards his room…

**After 45 minutes** -

Dayaa….breakfast ready hai a jao…

Aya boss…dn he move towards living room slowly due to pain but didn't show much…

**Abhi** looking at his face - Daya…kya baat hai...peeth dard to nahin ho raha zayda…he speaks applying butter on toast…

**Daya** - nai boss wo…bas thora sa hai…

**Abhi** nodded his head in yes - theek hai…aaj tum sara din hilna mat bistar se ok…lekin exercise ke baad…. thori der baad jo usne exercises bataye wo kar lena…nd he give him juice to drink…

**Daya** look in deep thinking so he didn't listen what he said…

**Abhi** looking into his eyes moving his face close to him - Daya…tumne suna maine kya kaha…kaho to main karwa deta hu jaane se pehle…abhi time hai jaane mein…

**Daya** look at him coming out of thoughts - kya…nai boss…main…main kar loonga pakkka…aap jao…

**Abhi** - u sure Daya…

**Daya** smiles a bit - damn sure boss…

**Abhi** smiles - that's gud nd he get up - main chalta hu…11 baje ke kareeb dr. ayega…tumhari physio ke liye…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - kya lekin boss...wo to shaam ko hai na…

**Abhi** smiles - do time hai aaj se…jaldi theek hona hai ke nahin…he rub hand on his hairs…

**Daya** - kya musibat hai…to phir mujhe karne ke liye kyu bola ghar par…khamkha kal sikhane mein itna time waste kiya…

**Abhi** laughs - Daya relax...itna gussa achhi baat nai hoti…chalta hu…dn he left for bureau…

**I pm** -

**Abhi** sitting on his respective desk as there were no much work today…his phone rings…narrow his eyes - doctor ka phone nd he pick up the phone - hello Dr. Singh…

**Dr.** - haan Mr. Abhijeet main bol raha hu…mujhe Daya ke bare mein baat karni hai…

**Abhi** worried tone - Daya…kya hua wo theek to hai na…

**Dr.** - nai he is not well Abhijeet…aaj usne bilkul bhi co-operate nahi kiya…m surprised…aur maine zayda sakhti nahin ki unke saath…

**Abhi** - lekin Dr. kal raat to apne karwai na…aaj kaise nahin ki usne…

**Dr.** - haan Abhijeet…aur maine aaj bhi kaafi koshish ki ke wo kuch karwa saku lekin nai…wo pehle se kaafi week bhi lage mujhe…kaafi pain feel kar rahe the…aur ye pain physically kam mentally zayda dikhayi di mujhe…wo kisi baat se kaafi pareshaan hai…aur ye pareshaani kya hai ye aap janate honge shayad…

**Abhi** bite his lip - I see doctor…shayad main jaanta hu…don't worry… main karuga baat us se…

**Dr.** - g aap jitni jaldi baat karle utna achha hoga unke liye…itna stress unke liye bilkul achha nahin hai…ye unhe aur week karega…ho sakta hai shayad wo recover na ho paye is sab se…is liye handle with care…aur haan aaj shaam ko bhi aap mat laiyae unhe…jab tak wo mentally prepare nahin hote iske liye treatment bekaar hai…nd all the best.

**Abhi** - g doctor…aap befikar ho jaiyae...aaj hi kar loonga baat…nd he cut the phone - Daya zarur kal wali baat ko lekar pareshaan hoga…aur kal jo bhi hua subah wo nazren nahin mila raha tha mujhse…to baat kaise karega aaj…lekin karni to padegi…

**In evening** -

Abhi reach home…move towards kitchen dn remove chilled water from fridge nd drank that…place bottle back in fridge while thinking - Daya kya kar raha hoga…shayad so raha hai…aaj to TV bhi nahin dekh raha…dekhta hu jakar…dn he move towards his room…

**Author's note** -

Thanks to all of u for reading reviewing…waiting for reviews for this…

Love u all take care….

Kd.


	6. Chapter 6

**U read** -

Daya broke down in front of Abhi nd tell him about his time spent in Mamta foundation nd also tell him what his Bhaiya meant for him…he become uncontrollable while discussing all this with Abhi nd forced him to call his bhaiya nd somehow Abhi calm down him nd make him sleep by promising him that tomorrow he can talk with his brother for sure…Daya slept after that…Next morning Abhi left for job nd Dr. informed him that Daya didn't co-operate today in treatment…it seems he is emotionally hurt so he needs to be tension free first than he will continue his treatment…Abhi promise him that shayad he knew his problem so he will sort it out soon…

**Abb age** -

Abhi reach home…move towards kitchen dn remove chilled water from fridge nd drank that…place bottle back in fridge while thinking - Daya kya kar raha hoga…shayad so raha hai…aaj to TV bhi nahin dekh raha…dekhta hu jakar…dn he move towards his room…nd knock the door…

**Daya** was standing on clutches near window looking outside - Abhi bhi ata hi hoga thori der mein…kaise face karuga use main…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd on seeing him unaware of his presence he moved in dn place hand on his shoulder…

**Daya** jerked nd look at him - Abhi….tum…tum kabb aye…

**Abhi** smiles - relax…u okkk….

**Daya** wipe hand on his face - m…m ok…

**Abhi nodded head in yes ** - Gud…to shayad tum kisi ke khyaalon mein khoye huae the….he speaks to lighten his mood…

**Daya** smiles - kya boss…ate hi shuru ho gye dn he move towards his bed…nd pain was clearly seen on his face while moving…

**Abhi** give him little support holding his arm - araam se…dard to nai ho raha zyada…

**Daya** place clutches on side nd sat on bed - nai ho raha…he speaks hiding hi pain… kaisa raha aaj ka din Bureau mein…

**Abhi** - kuch khaas nahin tha…ek chota sa case the kuch hi ghanto mein nibat gya tha…

**Daya** - oh…nd he became quite…

**Abhi** bite his lip - achha bhook lagi hogi na tumhe…lunch kiya tumne…

**Daya **- haan lunch ho gya tha…m…m sorry yaar aaj maine sari sabji khatam kar di dopahar mein…aur main kuch bana bhi nai paya…hum abhi bana lete hain kuch…

**Abhi** smiles - are yaar kaisi baat kar rahe ho tu hain…tumhara ghar hai jo marzi khao pio…sorry ki kya baat hai hain…main fresh hokar jata hu kitchen mein…tum baitho…

**Daya** - nai Abhi…main karta hu na tumahri help…tum abhi thak ke aye ho…

**Abhi** place finger on lips - ek dum chup Daya…maine kaha na baithoge tum araam se…

**Daya** - are yaar araam se hi to baitha hu subah se…he speaks in irritating manner…

**Abhi** - Dayaaaaa…chalo theek hai…thori der mein main bulata hu tumhe tab ana…

**Daya** - Thank you boss dn Abhi pat his shoulder nd move towards his room…

**Abhi's POV** - aaj Daya na khana nahin bachaya…aur banaya bhi nahin…. iska matlab abb wo yahan pehle se zayda comfortable feel kar raha hai…jo ke achhi baat hai…abb us se bat karna zayda asaan hoga mere liye…hope wo is sachhai ko maan le aur is sab se bahar nikle…

**After half hour** -

**Abhi** - Daya…jab tak khana nahin banta tum baitho sofe par…hiloge nahin bilkul bhi…he speaks in ordering tone…

**Daya** - Abhi lekin…

**Abhi** interrupts - Dayaaaa…maine kaha na….nd don't worry...main tumhe aise nahin baithne doonga….thori der aur araam kar lo…nd

**Daya's** face expression changes in worrying - _aise nahin baithne doonga matlab…abb pata nahin Abhi ka kya plan hai…he Bhagwann bachana mujhe…maine bhi kahan panga le liye kaam ki zid karke…_

**Abhi** - Daya…kya sochne lage…

**Daya** came out of thoughts - haan…ku…kuch nahin Abhi…

**Abhi **- relax Daya…main jaanta hu tum kya soch rahe ho…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - Abhi kya cheez ho tum…main kya soch raha hu abb ye bhi pata lagne lag gya tumhe…

**Abhi** laughs - ha ha are Daya…main to ye soch raha hu ke shayad tum ghar ka khana kha kar ubb gaye ho…to kyu na aaj hum bahar khane chale…he speaks looking at him…

**Daya** took sigh - haan…yehi…yehi soch raha tha main…bahar…theek hai lekin bill main nahin doonga…

**Abhi** - isme naya kya hai Daya…tumhe kehne ki zaroorat nahin hai…

**Daya** smiles dn then his smile disappear - pata nahin dinner ke bahane Abhi kya pooochega mujhse…kahin kal raat jaisa maine behave kiya… kya ho gya tha mujhe…kaise itna sab bhool gya main…

**After two hours **-

**Abhi** - Daya…khana achha tha na…kitne dino baad gye hum log dinner par…

**Daya** - haan boss…achha laga…sach kahu….main bhi tang a gya tha wo bimaaron wala khana kha ke…

**Abhi** raises eye brow - oh to iska matlab abb tak main bhi tumhe bimaaron wala khana de…

**Daya** interrupting - are nai nai boss…mere kehne ka wo matlab nahin…

**Abhi** interrupts - tumhara yehi matlab tha Daya…he speaks showing fake anger…nd stop Qualis on sea shore nd came out of it…nd move nd stand facing towards sea…

**Daya** - are…boss…ye to bura maan gya…kya yaar…mera bhi control nahin rehta aaj kal zubaan par…kya zarrorat thi mujhe ye sab bolne ki…nd he open Qualis door nd came out with little struggle…

**Abhi** was looking at him with corner of his eyes…but as Daya was with cluthes it was hard for him to walk over there nd it was hard for Abhi too see Daya struggling like this but he stand there holding his heart tightly… and suddenly…

**Daya** - aahhhh…nd he was about to fall on rocks…

**Abhi** run towards him nd hold him before his head touch to stone - Dayaaaaa…dn he make him stand there properly - m…m sorry yaar…tu bahar kyu aya…kisne kaha tujhe bahar ane ke liye hain…he speaks in anger…dn make him sit on rock…

**Daya** - aur tumse kisne kaha aisi jagah par naraaz hokar khade hone ke liye…tumhe manane to ana hi tha…tumhe naraaz thode rakh sakta hu boss…

**Abhi** looking into his eyes - achha…itna khyaal hai mera…

**Daya** turn his face downward - haan bahut hai…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya…aaj…Dr. ka phone aya tha…usne kaha ke aaj tumne co-operate nahin kiya…wo kaafi naraaz lag raha tha…

**Daya** - nai…nahi Abhi aisi koi…koi baat nahin hai yaar…main bhala… aisa kyu karuga…he speaks eye contact with him…

**Abhi** place hand on his shoulder - I know Daya…tum to khud chahte ho ke jaldi se theek ho aur wapis Bureau chalo…

**Daya** - haan Abhi…main bhi to tang a chukka hu ghar reh reh ke…

**Abhi** smiles - chalo isi bahane tum rest to kar rahe ho…warna kahan tikte hai tumhare pair ghar mein…

**Daya** smiles - are kya keh rahe ho Abhi…itni kharaab image hai kya meri…

**Abhi** laughs - ha ha are nai yaar mazaak kar raha hu…nd he get up nd give him hand - chalo chalte hai abhi…lagta hai baarish hone wali hai…

**Daya** - nai yaar baitho na yehi thori der…achha lag raha hai…

**Abhi** - Daya…ghar jaane se pehle hame Dr. ke paas bhi jana hai…

**Daya** - Abhiiii plz…mujhe nahi jana bas…aaj nai…he speaks like stubborn kid…

**Abhi** - Daya kyu yaar…abhi to tumne kaha ke tum jaldi theek hona chahte ho…aise kaise he theek tum…chalo utho…c'mon…

**Daya** give him puppy eye like - Boss plzzz…

**Abhi** - Daya…tum ziddi ho gye ho…buri baat nd he sat beside him…kal se no excuse ok…nd he sat beside him…nd pick up a stone nd threw it on water…nd both remain quite for few minutes…

**Daya** hesitates - Boss…ek…ek baat poochu…

**Abhi** look at him - tujhe ijazaat lene ki zaroorat nahin hai Daya…bol…

**Daya** - Boss…wo…nd he stop…

**Abhi** understand what he want to know and it was hard for him to answer his question - _shayad Daya apne bhaiya ke bare mein poochna chahta hai…kya kahu use main…_Daya bahut time ho gya yaar…abb chalna chahye hame…chal uth he speaks giving him hand again…

**Daya** - bhaiya ne kya kaha apse…mere bare mein poocha unhone…he speaks without wasting other minute…

**Abhi** look at him - Daya…chal uth raaste mein baat karte hain…nd Daya get up nd they left for home…but Abhi still quite nd didn't speaks on his brother…

**Daya's** curiosity nd ghabrahat was increasing every minute on thinking something bad - Boss…sab…sab theek to hai na…tum…tum kuch bata nahi rahe…

**Abhi** smile a bit nd look at him - Daya relax…kyu itna pareshaan ho raha hai… hain.

**Daya** - to phir tum kuch bata kyu nahin rahe…

**Abhi** - Daya tum jitna poochoge na main utne hi late bataunga…jab tak tum ek ghante chup nahin baith te main nahin batane wala…

**Daya** make sad face - boss ye kya baat hui…ye…ye to cheating hui na…pehle tumne bola ke raaste mein batata hu…aur abb phir se taal rahe ho…

**Abhi** rub hand on his head - Daya abhi tu kuch bhi bola na to tujhe seedha hospital le jauga…

**Daya** - boss…ye galat baat hai…nd he realize something - waise bhi is time tak hospital band ho chukka hoga…mujhe bewakoof mat banao…

**Abhi** - to Dr. to ghar a sakta hai na Daya…ek phone karuga aur wo ghar a jayega…

**Daya** - Abhijeet…main koi bachha nahin hu jo tum mujhe Dr. ka dar dikha rahe ho…

**Abhi** - Daya tum thori der chup nahin reh sakte plz…he speaks in strict tone…

**Daya** - theek hai Abhi jaisi tumhari marzi…nd he turn his face to other side in anger…

**Abhi** feel bad for him but didn't speak at this time - _m…m sorry Daya… pehle mood achha kiya…dinner karwaya…aur baad mein daant diya…lekin main tujhe hurt nahin karna chahta yaar… teri naraazgi main seh loonga lekin tera rona nahin saha jayega mujhse aur…pehle hi bahut ro chukka hai tu…kaise sambhaalonga main tujhe…_dn he concentrate on driving nd they reach home after half hour…as Abhi stop Qualis inside his house…

**Daya** opens the door quickly nd came out…still look in anger…

**Abhi** - are ek…ek minute Daya…araam se…he speaks coming out of Qualis nd move towards him…

**Daya** - its ok Abhijeet…main khud chal sakta hu…nd he move towards door but stop outside the door as it was locked dn Abhi has key…

**Abhi** smiles but hide it from Daya dn remove key from pocket nd open the door nd forward his right arm inside - chaliye g…jaiye ander…

**Daya** enter inside - good night Abhi…mujhe neend a rahi hai…

**Abhi** - good night Daya…he speaks locking the door…

**Daya** move towards his room but sudden feels pain and stand placing hand on chair...

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd run after him - Daya…kya hua hain…he speaks placing hand on his shoulder…

**Daya** look at him - kuch nahin Abhi…m fine nd he manages to move towards his room dn enter inside…

**Abhi** looking at him - ye kya kar diya maine…Daya kaafi pareshaan hai…dn he bite his lip…

**Daya** sat on bed dn trying to remove his shoes but it was hard for him to bent nd remove that…Abhi watch this form door nd than move close to him - Abhi tu…tum…

**Abhi** smiles nd bent on floor- lao main khol deta hu…he speaks in soft tone…

**Daya** - nai Abhi…kar loonga main…he speaks hardly nd pain was clearly seen on his face…so he sit straight without arguing much…

**Abhi** look into his eyes nd he turn his face to other side…Abhi smiles nd open his laces nd remove his shoes dn than socks nd place that on side...than pour water in glass which he place in his room…remove his medicine dn give it to him - Daya dawai kha lo phir so jana…

**Daya** didn't pick up the medicine nd look on other side…

**Abhi** sit beside him - Daya…itna gussa…are mera gussa in bechari choti choti masoom se goliyon par kyu nikal rahe ho yaar…dekho kitni pyari pyari si hai…he speaks in order to change his mood…

**Daya** pick up tablets without looking at him dn throw it inside - thanks Abhi…he speaks with heavy throat…

**Abhi** thinking - _kya karu Daya se baat karu ya nahin…abhi itna pareshaan lag raha hai…lekin kab tak nai bataunga use main…achha hai bata du…jaanta hu bahut takleef hogi use lekin…lekin nai batauga to bhaiya ke liye soch soch kar Daya apni tabiyat aur bigaad lega aur Daya ka is waqt theek hona bahut zaroori hai…_

**Abhi** place hand on his shoulder - Daya…tum…tum jaan na chahte ho na apne bhaiya ke baare mein…

**Daya** immediately look at him in hope but he control dn speak -tum… tumahri marzi hai…abb main tumhe force nahin karuga…nai to phir daant doge…he speaks still showing little Narazgi…

**Author's note** -

Guys I know its an Ok chapter again…but this time I manage to write itna hi…so isi se kaam chala lo plzzz….hope u like this nd thanks for waiting so long for this…baaki updates bhi ayenge jaldi…need some time…

Waiting for ur reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

****HAPPY DIWALI ** **

To all my Friends nd readers…may this Diwali bring lots of happiness in ur life…God bless u all.

**U read **- Abhi trying to cheer up Daya's mood so he took him to dinner nd than they move towards sea shore…Abhi tell him that his doctor told him that he did not co-operate today…he advices him to relax nd happy… Daya again forces him to talk about his Bhaiya but Abhi stop him strictly nd after reaching home he has decided that he will tell him the truth otherwise it will affect his health…

**Abb age** -

**Abhi** place hand on his shoulder - Daya…tum…tum jaan na chahte ho na apne bhaiya ke baare mein…

**Daya** immediately look at him in hope but he control dn speak -tum… tumahri marzi hai…abb main tumhe force nahin karuga…nai to phir daant doge…he speaks still showing little Narazgi…

**Abhi** being serious - nai Daya…nai daantoga is baar tumhe…

**Daya** look at him - iska matlab tum mujhe batane lage ho abhi…

**Abhi** smile a bit nd pat his shoulder - Daya…promise karo ke tum…tum baat ko dhyaan se sunoge aur samjhoge…

**Daya's** worries increases with each word - Abhi plz tum saaf saaf batao…mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai…

**Abhi** - Daya…tumhare bahiya bhabhi abb…abb is duniya mein nahin rahe…he speaks place hands on his shoulder…

**Daya** shocked - kya bakwass kar rahe ho tum abhi…he speaks getting up from bed…jerking his hands away…

**Abhi** hold his hand - Daya…Daya baitho plz...meri baat suno he tries to make him sit…

**Daya** not in senses he jerk him away - kya suno…aisa…aisa kisne kaha tumse…us din tumne bola tha na tumhari baat hui unse…aur aaj aaj tum…keh do ke ye jhooth hai Abhijeet…dn he was about to fall down but Abhi hold him before he fall but trying to remove himself from him - chodo Abhi…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya plz sambhalo apne aap ko…he speaks in strict tone - plz tum… tum baitho yaha….baitho nd he forcefully make him sit on bed…

**Daya's** hands were trembling…don't know what to do…Abhi hold his hand - Abhi…bhaiya…aise…aise nai ja sakte mujhe chod ke…nai ja sakte…he speaks giving his questioning look…ye…ye sach nahin hai…

**Abhi **nodded his head in yes - Daya…aur is sach ko maan lo…

**Daya** not in senses - Abhi…itne saalon se mila nahin bhaiya se lekin tasalli thi ke wo theek hai sahi salaamat hai…lekin wo…aise kaise…nd his grip was going tighten on Abhi's hand…dn tears were rolling over his cheek…nd finally he broke down in tears place hand on his face…

**Abhi** hold him in hug nd he hugged him tightly - Daya…main samjh sakta hu kya beet rahi hai tumpar…lekin honi ko koi nai taal sakta Daya…he speaks rubbing hand on his head…nd than sat beside him…

**Daya **looking at him - Abhi kaise…kaise hua ye sab ? He ask while sobbing

**Abhi **place hand on his shoulder- wo ek saal pehle…wo sab ek car accident mein…nd

**Daya** burst out in tears…

**Abhi** - Daya…Daya nd he hugs him…rub hand on his back to soothe him…he settles after sometime…Abhi wipe his tears - _Daya…ko sedative de deta hu…abhi so jana achha hai iske liye…_he get up nd remove sedative from wrap nd give him with water - Daya…ye tablet kha lo…

**Daya** sobbing - Abhi…mujhe nai khaani…kuch nai lena mujhe…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa…zid nai karte…tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai…chalo pakdo ise…he speaks little strictly…

**Daya** - mujhe nai sona Abhi…plz…

**Abhi **-Daya plz meri baat maano…khao lo ye….aur yr sone ke liye nahin hai…

**Daya** still sobbing - Abhii plzzz…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa…

**Daya** without much arguing took tablet nd swallow them…

**Abhi** pat his shoulder - Daya…let jao plz…c'mon…

**Daya** - Abhi mujhe nai sona…he tries to get up…

**Abhi** - Daya…sone ko nai keh raha main…let to jao plz…dekho tumhari aankhen kitni laal hai…

**Daya** rub his eyes - Abhi m fine…m fine… nd tear fall again from his eyes…

**Abhi** - Daya…meri baat nahin manoge…

**Daya** lie on bed without saying…

**Abhi** cover him with blanket nd sat beside him…tapping hand on his head slowly trying to make him sleep…

**Daya** again get emotional on remembering his brother… nd tears fall again from corner of his eyes…

**Abhi** wipe his tear - Dayaaa plz ro mat…main tumhe aisa nai dekh sakta…he speaks placing hand on his head…

**Daya** hold his hand - Abhi…meri aankhon ke saamne se bhaiya ka chehra…nd he move his face to other side…

**Abhi** too had tears in eyes on seeing his Daya like this - Daya…main samjh raha hu yaar…lekin tum is tarah…nd he changes his tone to strict - is tarah to aur…bas aur rona nai plz…jo hona tha ho gya…tum khud ko itna kamzoor mat karo plz…aur sone ki koshish karo…raat kaafi ho gyi hai…mujhe bhi sona hai…

**Daya** again cried - Abhi…tum…tum so jao…main theek hu…so jaunga main…nd he wipe his falling tear again…

**Abhi** - are aise kaise so jau main…he speaks showing anger - tumhe aise chod ke nahin so sakta main…aankhen band karo apni tum…

**Daya** closes his eyes tightly…still sobbing but did not open his eyes…

**Abhi's POV **- looking at his face nd tear fall from his eye - m sorry yaar…main jaanta hu ke bahut bada sadma hai tumhare liye…lekin tumhe is tarah nahin dekh sakta main…main jaanta hu is waqt tumhe aise daanta nahin chahye mujhe lekin…is waqt yehi theek lag raha hai mujhe…nd m sorry for this…aur main jaanta hu ke apno ki jagah koi nahin le sakta lekin main koshish karuga ke tumhe kabhi tumhare bhaiya ki kami mehsoos na hone du…m sorry…nd he rub hand on his head on seeing Daya goes into sleep…

**After half hour** -

**Daya** still holding his hand tightly in sleep…Abhi sitting like this…a smile came on his face…he tried to remove his hand from him - Bh… bhaiyaa…main jaanta hu aap neend a rai hai…lekin jab tak main nai sota aap aise hi baitho mere paas…he mumbled in sleep…nd tighten his grip more on Abhi's hand…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes nd than understand that Daya thinking him his bhaiya in sleep - he place other hand on his hand nd bite his lip - main yehi hu Daya…nai jaauga main kahin…nd a satisfactory expression came on Daya's face…nd he goes into deep sleep…

**Next morning** -

**Daya** open his eyes dn saw Abhi sleeping in restless position beside him dn his hand is still in Daya's hand…he left his hand - Abhi yehi so gya… nd he remember all their talk at night…he took bigg sigh nd rub hand on his face - Bhaiyaaa…

**Abhi** open his eyes dn get up immediately - Daya…uth gaye tum? Nd he look at time - are sade saat ho gye…tum…theek ho Daya? He speaks patting his cheek…Daya looking at him quietly with sad, red swollen eyes…Abhi continue -let jao araam se…main fresh hoke breakfast banata hu…ok…hilna nai tum yahan se…nd he get up…but stop as…Daya hold his hand…Abhi narrow his eyes - kya hua Daya…nd he move close to Daya…

**Daya** look at him dn than wrap arm around his waist nd hug him tightly...

**Abhi** smiles satisfactory nd rub hand on his hairs - Dayaaa kya hua hain…

**Daya** - kuch nahin Abhi…nd he hugged him more tightly…

**Abhi** seprate him nd sat in front of him - Dayaaa...main jaanta hu tum bahut dukhi ho…aur main tumhara dard samjhta hu…lekin main tumhe strong dekhna chahta hu…is tarah kamzoor ya rote huae nahin…tum ke CID officer ho…aur tum himmat nahin haar sakte ok…he speaks in strict manner…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - I understand Abhi…

**Abhi** bite his lip nd pat his shoulder - good…

**Daya** - Abhi…main…main breafast bana deta hu…tum fresh hoke ready ho jana…

**Abhi** - koi zaroorat nahin hai tumhe uthne ki ok… chup chaap baithe raho…nd he get up - aur aaj main bureau nahin ja raha...he speaks in ordering tone…

**Daya** narrow his eyes - nai ja rahe…lekin kyu boss…

**Abhi** smiles - aaj poora din tumhari parade karwane hai isliye…

**Daya** - matlab?

**Abhi** winks - thori der mein pata chal jayega…nd he left the room…

**Daya **_**narrow his eyes nd**_thinks - _meri parade karwane hai?…lekin mujhe kuch nahin karna…nd he fall on bed again…_

**After one hour** -

**Abhi** - Daya…breakfast ready hai…a jao…

**Daya** clearing his throat- aya…aya boss…dn he move towards dining table…

**Abhi** pulled chair for him - baitho…aaj tumhara favourite gobi ke paranthe banaye hain…aur ye lo butter saath mein…

**Daya's** expression changes…

**[Flashback** -

Daya…aaj tumhare favourite gobi ke paranthe banaye hai maine…his **Bhabhi** speaks placing parantha in his plate…

**Bhaiya** - are wah…jab se hum yahan aye hai tum roz iski favourite cheezein banati ho…hamare to koi kadr hi nahin reh jaati yahan ane ke baad…

**Bhabhi** - are ghar par to hamesha apki pasand ka hi banta hai na…abb hum Daya ke paas aye hai to iska favourite hi banaugi…jitni der main yahan hu kam se kam tab tak to iska manpasand khana pet bhar ke khila du…baad mein kahan ye khata hoga ghar par…she speaks pouring butter on his parantha…

**Daya** - that's like my Bhabhi…nd put bite in his mouth…

**Bhaiya** - lo ye dono to phir ek ho gye…main hi aise padta rehta hu tum dono devar-bhabhi ke beech…khilao khilao apne ladle devar ki manpasand dishes…jee bhar ke khilao…he speaks in teasing tone…dn Daya nd bhabhi laughs louder…

**Flashback over] **

Tear fall from Daya's eye again on remembering that again…

**Abhi** looking at Daya's face nd than hand holding bite for minutes Daya… Daya…he speaks shaking him…

**Daya** immediately wipe his tear - m…m sorry Abhi…dn he place bite back in plate dn about to get up from chair - Abhi mujhe bhookh nahin hai…excauseme…

**Abhi** - ek ek minute Daya…baitho…khana finish karo…he speaks holding his hand…

**Daya **not looking at him - boss…mujhe bhook nahin hai…he speaks with heavy throat…

**Abhi** - Daya…plz mere liye…plz baitho bachhe…

**Daya** sat there sadly…

**Abhi** - Daya…chalo khao…c'mon…he speak in soft tone…

**Daya** look at him little nd pick up bite nd eat it…

**Abhi** smiles dn pat his shoulder dn than start eating too…

**After half hour** -

**Daya** eats little - Abhi…main room mein ja raha hu…

**Abhi** - Daya…aaj no rest please…bas jaldi se tumhe theek hona hai aur kaam par wapis lautna hai…bina cluthes ke…

**Daya** - ho jaunga Abhi…he speaks clearing his throat…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya…abhi htori der mein physiotherapist a raha hai…wo do ghante…

**Daya** - nai nai boss…mujhe nahin hoga plz…mujhe kuch nahin…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa…koi bahana nahin…nd dorr bell rings…he look at door - lagta hai wahi hai…

**Daya** trying to get up - nai boss…main sone ja raha hu…he speaks in irritating manner…

**Abhi** strict tone - Daya…sit here ok…he speak pointed finger towards chair nd move towards door to open…

**Daya** sat there with disappointment…

**Abhi** opens the door - a gya Dr. Saab…

**Dr.** smiles - g a gya main…nd he enter inside nd looking at Daya…who was sitting turning his face on other side…he signals Abhi about him nd he assured him with eyes nd move towards him nd place hand on his shoulder - Daya…how r u?

**Daya** move his neck nd look at him - m fine Dr. …

**Abhi** too move towards them - are Dr. saab aap baithiye naashta kijiye…

**Dr.** - Thanks Abhijeet…naashta karke aya hu main…

**Abhi** - to coffee to peeni hi padegi..2 minute mein leke ata hu…dn he move towards kitchen…

**Dr.** sat on dining table…

**Daya** looking at him with anger - aapko Abhijeet ne bulaya aaj subah subah….

**Dr.** - haan wo chahta hai ke tum jaldi theek ho jao…

**Daya** nodded his head in disappointment - theek hoke kya ho jayega…

**Dr.** narrow his eyes - aisa kyu keh rahe ho Daya…aisi baatein nahin karte…chahe jo bhi karaan ho…tumhe apne saath aisa karne ka koi hak nahin hai…

**Daya** - kyu hak nahin hai…ye meri life hai aur main jo chahu karu…

**Abhi** enters there with coffee - Dayaaa…ye kya bol rahe ho…wo tumhe theek karne aya hai aur tum - Dr. saab ye rahi apki coffee nd he hold his coffee…

**Dr.** - Thanks Abhijeet…

**Daya** - Abhijeet…main room mein ja raha hu…dn he get up…

**Abhi **- Daya…baitho plzzz…

**Dr. **interrupts sipping coffee - Abhijeet rehne do…nd he looks at Daya- Daya…chalo tumhare physio start karte hain…ata hu main thori der mein…ye finish kar lu…

**Daya** look at him nd than Abhi…nd than sat there with anger…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - chalo chalo utho Daya…speak in encouraging tone nd than pat his shoulder…

**Daya **gets up in irritation - ok fine…nd he moves towards room…

Dr. nd Abhi smiles on looking at him…

**Abhi **then look at him - m sorry yaar wo…but abb tum apne tarike se treat karo…

**Dr.** being serious - mujhe khushi hai ke aapne uski problem samjhi… uska dil halka hua hoga abb...haan thora zid kar raha hai but I will handle no problem…

**Abhi** smiles - Thanks…main jaanta hu jo bhi hua Daya ke liye use bhoolna asaan nahin hai…wo kaafi attached tha apne bhaiya bhabhi se…lekin ye sab use bhoolna hoga…aakhir wo ek CID officer hai…is tarah himmat nahin haar sakta wo…

**Dr.** get up - wo zaroor niklega bahar…jab aap jaisa bhai se bhi zayda khyaal rakhne wala dost ho to kaisa theek nahin hoga wo…don't worry… dekhta hu abhi use…

**Abhi** - yaar…thora pyar se…he speaks in requesting tone…

**Dr.** Smiles nd pat his shoulder - don't worry nd he move towards his room…

**After half hour** -

**Dr.** - Daya…why r u not co-operating…tumhe theek nahin hona hai? Aise hi rahoge saari umar…Abhijeet par bojh banke…

**Daya** shocked - aisa nahin hai…

**Dr.** - aisa hi hai Daya…tum jaante ho Abhijeet tumhara kitna khyaal rakhta hai…aur jab tak tum theek nahin ho jaate wo aise hi tumahra khyaal rakhta rahega…aur ek din uski life mein problems bad jayengi… sirf tumhari wajah se…abb wo har waqt tumhare liye to nahin ruk sakta na…he speaks in strict convincing tone…

**Daya** had tears in eyes - mujhe kisi ke upar bojh nahin ban na…

**Dr. **- gud…to iske liye tumhe jaldi theek hona hoga…aur theek hone ke liye co-operate karna hoga…nd he sat beside him - tum kya chahte ho?

**Daya** look at him - ok…karuga…zaroor karuga…

**Dr.** rub hand on his hairs - that's gud dn he continue with him…

**After 2 hrs** -

**Dr.** - m sorry Abhijeet…mujhe thora rough hona pada apke dost ke saath aur wo kehna pada jo mujhe nahin kehna chahye tha…

**Abhi** bite his lip - its ok Dr. I know this…m sorry but maine…maine apki baatein sun li thi…aur mujhe thora bura laga…lekin…mujhe khushi hui ke he co-operate after that…

**Dr.** narrows his eyes - matlab wo sab sun liya ?

**Abhi** turning his face downward - wo…m sorry but main dekh raha tha ke kahin tum Daya ke saath zayda strictly…wo darasal maine dn he look at him - m sorry for that…

**Dr.** smiles - its ok…I understand…nd m sorry too ke tumhe bura laga… main jaanta hu wo galat tha…lekin tumhari fikar bhi apni jagah theek hai…

**Abhi** - Thanks…

**Dr.** looking towards his room - tum jao uske paas…shayad he needs u…aur haan…aur shaam ko use le aiaye hospital…

**Abhi** - theek hai…zaroor leke aounga…nd he closes the door after doctor left…nd move towards Daya…

**Daya's room** -

**Abhi** move towards him - Daya…theek ho tum…

**Daya** get up nd trying to sat hardly…

**Abhi** forward his hand to support him - araam se Daya…

**Daya** stop him - Abhi main kar loonga…dn he sat…tum…meri itni fikar mat karo Abhijeet…aur aaj tumhe bureau jana chahye tha…mere liye apna time waste mat karo plz…aur haan…main theek hote hi chala jauga yahan se…

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - Daya…mujhe mat sikhao kya karna chahye samjhe…aur kahan jaoge tum…hain…he speaks in angry tone…

**Daya** turn his face on one side…

**Abhi** took sigh nd place hand on his shoulder - m sorry…lekin dobara aisi baat mat karna plz…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes - nai karuga…

**Abhi** pat his cheek - that's like my friend…nd he look at his face - _shayad Daya ko dard ho raha hai…uske chehre se saaf dikh raha hai…aur bechara mujhse daant bhi kha raha hai…lekin main kya karu…daantna zaroori hai Daya ko…_dn he get up - Daya…tum rest karo abhi…aur ye medicine kha lo…nd he give him medicine nd Daya took form him without any argument….

**Evening 8:30 pm** -

Duo returning home from hospital…

**Abhi** look at Daya who was resting his head on side nd closes his eyes - _m sorry Daya…main jaanta hu main tumhari saath is waqt sakhti kar raha hu…is waqt tumhe araam milna chahye aur main tumhe busy kar raha hu kabhi ye kabhi wo…lekin agar tumhe akela chod diya to tum phir se wahi sab sochne lagoge…jo main bilkul bhi nahin chahta…mujhe khushi hui jab aaj doctor ne kaha ke tumne co-operate kiya…bina cluthes ke kaafi der chale aur khade bhi rahe…bhale tumhe takleef ho rahi thi lekin abb tum jaldi theek ho jaoge…aur yehi main chahta hu…_nd he stop Qualis outside his home - Daya…pahunch gye hum…

**Daya** opens his eyes dn came out of Qualis without his help…

Abhi smiles n open the door nd they enter inside…

**10 pm** -

**Daya's room** -

**Abhi** holding coffee mugs enter there - ye lo garma garm coffee pio… lekin pehle ye medicine khao nd he remove medicine nd forward towards him…

**Daya** took medicine from him nd swallow it - Thanks Abhi…

**Abhi** sat beside him - Daya tumne ek baar aur thanks kaha na to ek thappad padega tumhare in pyare se gaalon par…

**Daya** shocked - kya? Abhijeet…tum mujhe thappad maroge?

**Abhi** raises eyebrow - haan Daya…tu jaanta nahin mujhe abhi tak…

**Daya** smiles nd turn his face downward…

**Abhi** place hand on his shoulder - relax yaar…itna pyara sa dost hai mera…ek minute…ek minute…nai tu abb se dost nahin chota bhai hai mera…chota bhai…jo main hamesha se chahta tha…lekin abb mila hai jakar…he speaks place hand on his cheek…

**Daya** turn his face upward nd look at him nd his eyes filled with tears – chota bhai…tum mujhe chota bhai…

**Abhi** - are haan…tum chote aur main tumhara bada bhai…jo hamesha tumhare saath rahega…

**Daya's** cheek become wet with tears again nd he move a bit nd hugg him tightly - tum rahoge na hamesha mere saath Abhi…nd he burst out again…

**Abhi** too hug him…place hand on his head - Daya…chup hoja plz…rona nai… aaj ke baad kabhi…aur main hamesha rahunga tumhare saath…jab bhi tumhe meri zaroorat hogi…tum mujhe apne saath paoge…tumhara bada bhai hamesha hoga tumhare saath…M ALWAYS WITH U… FOREVER…dn they seprate from hug…Abhi wipe his tears nd enjoy coffee nd live together happily…

**Author's note** -

Thanks to all of u for be with me…so here is the END of this chapter…

Take care…love u nd God bless u all.

Kd.


End file.
